


I fell in love with my best friend

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce works two jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Double Penetration, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Heart Break, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tears, bucky is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky Barnes is in love with his best friend. Bucky has been in love with Steve ever since he was ten years old and now that he was twenty three years old, that love as only gotten stronger.But when his friends convince Bucky to sing the song that he made to tell Steve he was in love with him, he finally does it. But however after the song...... Steve reads the song the wrong way and asks Sharon out instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are four songs in this. I highly recommend that you listen to the songs while or before you read this story.
> 
> I fell in love with my best friend- Jason Chen  
> Bet on it- Zac Efron  
> I hate you, I love you- Gnash ft. Ovlivie  
> I promise you that- Westlife

Bucky hums has he finishes his song. Natasha comes in. “Are you almost done your song, so I can finally know what it is about?” She asks not sounding very impressed. Bucky plays a few notes the writes them down and finishes the lyrics. “Done.” He says. Sam, Clint and Tony comes in. “It’s not very good.” He says has Natasha reads it. “It’s cute.” She says. The others takes turns reading it. “You should sing it tonight.” Tony says. Bucky looks down and then back up. “You really think so?” He asks.

“I know so.” Clint says. Bucky bites his bottom lip. “It’s stupid.” Bucky says. “That is what you say about all your songs, but they turn out to be a big hit at the bar. Hell, you are the most popular.” Sam says. “Sadly.” Tony mutters making everybody laugh. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Bucky says. Everybody smiles,  excited to see Steve’s  reaction. “He will be there, like he did promise that he will be there every single time.” Sam says. Bucky sighs. What did he just get himself into?

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Bucky walks into the bar holding his guitar case. Bruce grins. “What are you singing tonight?” He asks and leans against the counter. “It’s a new song that I have been working hard on.” Bucky says.  “Can’t wait to hear it.” Says a voice behind him. Bucky turns around to see Steve and Sharon. “Yeah, listen close.” He says and Natasha walks over to them. “It’s  time.” She says and Bucky grins. “Wish me luck.” Bucky says and walks off. “Good Luck!” Steve shouts making Bucky laughs.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen! How is everybody tonight?” Bucky asks and the audience  cheers. Bucky laughs and sets his guitar up. “Well tonight is a new song, so I worked hard on it. This is for someone very close to me.” He says and brings the microphone closer to him. Bucky starts playing and he takes a deep breath. He sees Steve smiles and he let’s the words flow out of him.

**Do you remember when I said I’d always be there**

**Every since we were ten, baby**

**When we were out on the playground playing pretend**

**I didn’t know it back then.**

 

**Now I realize you are the only one**

**It’s  never too late to show it**

**Grow old together,**

**Have feelings we had before**

**Back when we were so innocent**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**I pray for all your love**

**Girl, our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me**

**And this is something like a movie**

**I don’t know how it ends, girl**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I fell in  love with my best friend**

 

**Through all the dudes that came by**

**And all the nights that you’d cry**

**Girl, I was there right by your side**

**How could I tell you I loved you**

**When you were so happy**

**With some other guy?**

 

**Now I realize you are the only one**

**It’s  never too late to show it**

**Grow old together,**

**Have feelings we had before**

**Back when we were so innocent**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**I pray for all your love**

**Girl, our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me**

**And this is something like a movie**

**I don’t know how it ends, girl**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I fell in love with my best friend**

 

**I know it sounds crazy**

**That you’d be my baby,**

**Girl, you mean  that much to me**

 

**And nothing compares when**

**We’re lighter than air and**

**We don’t wanna come back down**

 

**And I don’t  wanna ruin what we have**

**Cause love is so unpredictable**

 

**But it’s the risk that I’m  taking, hoping, praying**

**That you fall in love with your best friend**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**I pray for all your love**

**Girl, our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me**

**And this is something like a movie**

**I don’t know how it ends, girl**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I fell in love with my best friend**

 

**Do you remember when I said I’d always be there**

**Ever since we were ten, baby.**

During the song Steve smiles and asks Sharon to dance with him. The others join in on the dancing. The crowd goes wild. Bucky smiles and looks at Steve, only to see Steve on his knees in front of Sharon. The crowd goes quiet. “Sharon, I am so glad that Bucky wrote this song because you are my best friend. I love you, will you be my girlfriend?” Steve asks and Sharon gasps and covers her mouth.

Bucky’s heart shatters. Sharon smiles. “Oh my God Steve! Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend.” She says. The crowd claps for them and they kiss. Steve looks up and smiles at Bucky. Bucky fakes a smile and puts a double thumbs up then turns and walks backstage. “Bucky, I am so sorry.” Natasha says. “I’m going home.” Is all he says and packs up quickly and walks out the back door. 

Bucky walks down the street and angrily wipes the tears that manage to fall. He enters his apartment and puts his guitar case down and flops onto the bed sobbing. Why would Steve do this to him? Why break his heart in the worst way? It was his fault. He should have told Steve sooner. But he doesn’t understand, he was Steve’s only friend at the age of ten. Steve didn’t become friends with Sharon since he was fifteen years old. His cell phone rings. Bucky picks it up. “Hello?” He says and sniffles. 

“Hey Bucky, what’s wrong?” Rebecca, Bucky’s younger sister says sounding concerned. “I sang a stupid song to Steve that I love him and right after the song he asks Sharon out.” Bucky mutters and hides that a new round of tears fall. “Hold on Bucky, me and mom are on our way. We will be there in ten minutes.” Becca says and hangs up. Bucky puts his phone down and sees the picture on his nightstand. It was when Steve and Bucky were graduating. Bucky anger flares and he throws it across the room. Bucky pulls the covers over himself.

Bucky just layed there until he heard his apartment door open and close. He sniffles and he hears someone knocks on his bedroom door. “James? Baby, we brought ice cream. We even have your favourite.” Bucky’s mother, Winifred says. Bucky looks up. “You do?” He asks. She smiles softly and holds up the tub of white and dark chocolate ice cream up. Bucky nods and sits up has Rebecca walks in with three spoons. Together they sit down and dig into there ice cream. 

“God this is good.” Bucky says and both the girls giggle. “Feeling better?” Winifred asks and Bucky nods. His cell phone rings again. Bucky looks to see Natasha calling and he answers the phone. “Hey Natasha. “ Bucky says. “Bucky, I am so sorry that Steve did that to you.” Natasha says and Bucky sighs. “It’s okay Natasha, he didn’t know and anyway he is happy.” Bucky says and Natasha sighs. “Yeah but you deserve to be happy too.” She says. Bucky sighs. “I know and I just need to go out, find someone.” Bucky says.  She sighs. “It’s might be the only thing you can do huh?” Natasha says. Bucky nods. “Yeah, well I got to go so goodnight.” Bucky says.  “Goodnight and please take care off yourself.” She says and Bucky smiles softly. “It’s will.” Bucky  says and hangs up. 

Winifred smiles. Bucky scraps the last of his ice cream out and then throws it in the garbage. Bucky yawns. “It’s late. I love you.” Winifred says then hugs her son. “I love both of my children.” Winifred says and hugs both of her children. Bucky smiles and walks with them. “Be safe.” Bucky says  has they were about to leave his apartment. “Of course and make sure you eat and drink.” She says and Bucky nods. “Of course. Bye girls, love you.” He says. Becca hugs him. “Love you too big brother.” She says and kisses his cheek. Bucky waves has they walk out and he softly closes the door.

Bucky turns the lights off has he walks to his bedroom and lays down. His cell phone rings once again making Bucky groan and he answers the phone without checking who is calling, that he will soon regret. “Hello.” He says. “Buck, where did you go? I was going to ask if you wanted to come celebrate with Sharon and I.” Steve says. “Oh, I wasn’t feeling the greatest.” Bucky says and his throat closes up and he starts to fight the tears back has his heart tightens into misery. “Aw that sucks. Well I will then come tomorrow to take care of you since you did that for me when I was all sick and skinny.” Steve says while chuckling. Bucky closes his eyes shut and wipes the tears. 

“No it’s okay. I get better fast and anyway, I don’t want to get you sick.” Bucky says. “Come on Buck. You did it for me, I will do it for you.” Steve says. Bucky nearly sobs. He needs to get off the phone and fast. “You’re not taking no for a answer are you?” Bucky asks. “Exactly.” Steve says. Bucky sniffles. “Okay. Then I will see you tomorrow.” Bucky says and hangs up. Bucky sobs and curls into a ball. Tomorrow has to be better. He just hopes so.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Bucky still felt horrible when he actually manages to get some sleep. Bucky sighs and drags himself out of bed. He stumbles to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and instantly regrets it. There was tear trails down his cheeks and his eyes looked so miserable. Bucky sniffles and grabs his smokes and walks out to the balcony. Bucky lights his cigarette and inhales the smoke. He felt relaxed instantly, he really needed it. Steve hated it but who cares, he really fucking needs it. 

Bucky then looks down and watches the people pass by. He wonders how there life’s are and where they are going. He has plans he needs to put into action. Bucky finishes off his cigarette and puts it out and walks back into his apartment. He takes a shower and combs out his hair, then he throws on black skinny jeans and a gray shirt. He looks back into the mirror and looked much better. He grins then grabs his wallet, cell phone and his cigarettes just in case he needs one and walks out of the apartment while locking it behind him. 

Bucky sighs and walks into the mall and grumbles has he sees that it is busy. Bucky checks his phone then puts it into his pocket and walks into the music store. Bucky picks up some more music sheets so he could continue writing and some more metal string for his guitar. He pays then hears a beep of his phone, signaling that he has a text. 

NATASHA: How you doing this morning?

BUCKY: Just fine.  I’m at the mall, do we need anything?

NATASHA: Not that I know of.

BUCKY: the mall is so busy. Help me!

He doesn’t get a reply and he runs into someone and he nearly falls but was caught. “Oh my God,  I am so sorry.” Says a man. He had dark hair with dark eyes and was tall. “No, it was my fault. Really I shouldn’t have had been on my phone really.” Bucky  says flustered and embarrassed. “No comes on. It’s fine. Anyway, it is not everyday you run into a cute person.” He says and smirks has Bucky blushes. “Uhhh thank you.” Bucky says flustered. He chuckles. “Name is Brock Rumlow.” He says and Bucky shakes his hand. “James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” He says and looks down. “Well Bucky, do you want a coffee?” He asks. Bucky looks away has his blush darkens. “Yeah, why not?” Bucky says and smiles shyly.

That is how he finds in a nearby café, sitting across from Brock and laughing. “No, really she did not look good has a blonde.” Bucky says and Brock chuckles. “Well, what do we have here?” Says a couple of voices and Bucky looks up to see Steve and Sharon holding hands. Bucky fakes a smile. “Hey. Oh um, this is Brock and this is Steve and Sharon.” Bucky says. Brock smiles at them. “Hello, it is nice to meet you two.” He says and shakes both their hands. Sharon smiles. 

Soon they sit down at the same table. Bucky looks away and tells his heart to stop it has it reminds him of how Steve has broken his heart. Brock,  notices the heart broken look on his face and frowns. The three talk has Bucky grabs a pen and writes a few lyrics on the napkin. He hums a few tones then furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. Brock looks at the brunette. “What are you doing there?” He asks. Bucky looks up. “Oh, me and a few friends sing every Saturday at a bar. We are a big hit. I just write songs and sing them.” Bucky says and smiles shyly.

“Damn, making me fall harder for you.” He says and Bucky blushes. Sharon grins. “I didn’t know this was a date.” She says. “Oh no, we just met.” Both Bucky and Brock says in unison. Steve frowns and eyes them. “Do you have a new song for this Saturday Buck?” Steve asks. Bucky grins. “Actually yes I do. I have been working on it. But I don’t think I am going to sing it. Probably trash.” He says then sulks. “Oh come on, we have been best friends since ten years old. You say that about everything you write and the fans always loves it.” Steve says. Bucky sighs and then nods. “I guess you are right.” He mutters. 

Steve grins. “That is because I know I am.” He says proudly. Bucky looks at him and his heart beats faster even though it should not. Steve will never live him the same way. “Natasha and I are thinking of doing a few songs in a row about sad songs that have a lot of meaning in the lyrics.” Bucky says and grins. “That sounds cool.” Sharon says. Steve nods. “You should really do that.” He says. “Okay. Then I will tell Natasha it is a go.” Bucky says then pulls out his phone and sends a quick text.

BUCKY: Hey Natasha, it is a go. 

Bucky was surprised that he got a reply almost instantly, like if she was waiting for him.

NATASHA: Great! I will write one and you will has well. Also please help me. Clint and Tony are fighting again.

BUCKY: Why now?

NATASHA: Because Tony thinks it is Steve’s fault for hurting you.

BUCKY: Steve didn’t know that I love him. He thinks we are best friends. Not his fault he didn’t know.

CLINT: Thank you!

Bucky giggles and shakes his head. “Honestly those two.” Bucky says and smiles. He looks at his time. “Oh my appointment. I’m almost late. I need to go.” Bucky says and quickly packs his stuff up and stands up. “May I Come? “ Brock asks. Bucky grins and nods. “I need someone to talk to anyway.” He says and smiles. Bucky sees Steve frowns and scowl out of the corner of his eye. Good, serves him right for what he did to him. “Do you even know much about Bucky?” Steve asks Brock.

Brock grins. “Yeah,  I know that his father is not in his life, he has a sister name Rebecca, but everyone calls her Becca and she looks awful in blonde hair, his favourite colour is red. Your nickname, early is Stevie and you two were best friends for as long as Bucky can remember. Also his full name is James Buchanan Barnes.” Brock checks off with his fingers. Sharon looked impressed. “Wow I am impressed. Good job on listening. Bucky hates it when people ignore him.” Sharon says. 

“Another on the list.” Brock says and grins. Bucky hides his face in his hands. “Come on, I can’t be late.” Bucky says embarrassed. Bucky doesn’t even know is Steve was okay with telling him this much. Brock nods and bid them goodbye and follows Bucky. Bucky walks into the hair style shop and walks straight to Darcy.  “Well hello, have you seen Darcy? “ Bucky job, especially.  She laughs and smiles. “I don’t know, have you seen a handsome email guy with long hair. He is a pretty good friend of mine and is about to be late to his hair appointment.” Darcy replies and they both laugh. 

“Okay come on. Take a seat.” She says and Bucky does. She plays with his hair. “Are you sure you want to cut it. I love your long hair.” Darcy pouts. Bucky looks at her through the mirror in front of him and raises his eyebrows.  “Would you rather put highlights in It?” He asks. She beams. “I think we should put cinnamon colour highlights through your hair.” She says. Bucky grins. “Then let’s do this.” He says and she almost squeals of how excited she is. 

It was about an hour and a half when Darcy finishes with his hair. As usual, she does a beautiful job as always. He pays and together both Bucky and Brock walk out of the store and straight out of the mall into the cool nights chilly breeze. They walk down the sidewalk. “So where is this bar that you sing at?” He asks and Bucky grins. “It’s is called Superstars Hero’s and it is literally right here.” Bucky says and stops. Bruce sees Bucky through the window and waves. Bucky smiles and waves back. 

“Cool.” Brock says then looks closely at the brunette. “Earlier when we were with Steve and Sharon, I couldn’t  help but notice that when you looked away, you had this heart broken expression on your face.” Brock says and the brunette sighs. “Well  I fell in love with Steve a long time ago. I wrote this song to tell Steve that I fell in love with him, but I guess he didn’t listen to the lyrics because right after the song he asks Sharon out. It really hurts but I have no choice but to get over it.” He says sadly. Brock grabs his hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He says softly. Bucky fights the tears back. 

“It’s fine really.” Bucky says and fights the lump in his throat. “I’m used to disappointments in life by now.” Bucky says thinking about his past. Brock stops and pulls Bucky into a hug. “You don’t deserve to go through that.” He says and Bucky puts his face each into the other man’s neck. “Thank you. I needed that hug.” He says once he pulls away from Brock. The man smiles at the brunette and they continue walking in silence has they arrive at Bucky’s apartment building. Together they walk into the elevator. Bucky sighs and bites his bottom lip. Bucky sees Brock staring at him and he feels weird  about it.

Bucky finds out what it was and suddenly he finds himself entering his apartment to kissing Brock and Brock lifting him up and holding him against the door while Bucky wraps his legs around Brock’s waist. “Wait, this is a bad idea Brock.” He says but still continues kissing the man back. Bucky gives himself a moment then tries again. “This is a really bad idea.” Bucky finds himself saying once again. “Buck?” Brock says in between a kiss. Bucky hums. “Shut up.” Brock manages to say and Bucky smiles in the kisses. “Yeah okay.” He says has Brock walks into Bucky’s bedroom. 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■☆□■□■□■□■□■□■□■☆□■□■□■□■□■□■

Bucky wakes up to find himself on someone’s chest. Bucky hums and slowly comes back to reality. “Good morning.” Says Brock. Bucky instantly snaps his eyes open and shots up. He then hisses at the soreness through his body. “Damn sorry. Should have went easier on you.” Brock says. Bucky smiles softly and leans over to kiss Brock. “It’s okay actually.” Bucky says. Just then his cell phone rings. 

Bucky nearly groans and answers his phone. “Hello?” He mumbles says sleepily. “Bucky, you just woke up? It is like one in the afternoon.” Tony says. Bucky looks at his alarm clock. “What, I was tired.” He says and yawns. “Yeah well, we are in your lobby waiting for the elevator.” Tony says and Bucky and Brock look at each other with wide eyes. They scramble off the bed and throw their clothes on. “Um yeah okay. See you in a few minutes.” Bucky says and hangs up before Tony could reply.

They finish getting dressed in record time and Brock throws his shoes on. “Bye.” Brock says when he opens the door. But before Brock fully left he kissed Bucky then rushes away. Bucky closes the door and cleans up his bedroom and sees the picture that Bucky threw across the room when Steve first broke his heart. Bucky sighs then sees how the glass amazingly did not break then sets it back onto his nightstand. Bucky hears a knock on the door.

Bucky walks over to the door and opens it. “Having a hard time sleeping?” Tony asks as he passes by and sits onto the couch. Natasha smirks, seeing right through him. Bucky gives her a look and she crosses her heart has to say she won’t tell anyone.

But soon the week zooms by and it was Saturday again and his song was going to be sung. Bucky was nervous of course, he was always nervous on every song he sings.  Bucky walks in to see Steve and he smiles. At least he still cares enough to come and not break his promise. Bucky also sees Brock and grins. Well at least he has a new lover now. His heart will get better over time, it has to. Bucky hops onto stage and everyone cheers. Bucky laughs and holds his hands down up. He walks over to the microphone and talks. “Hello everybody. Hope you had a great week. This is another new song and I like it. My group loves it, so it must mean that you will love it.” Bucky says. 

Clint sits down at his drum set. Bucky opens his case to shoe off a electric guitar instead of his normal one. Bucky plugs it in and tunes it. The crowd loves it when he plays his electric guitar. He wasn’t sure why, but he has a absolute awesome to eat every time he plays it. Bucky nods at Clint and they start playing. 

**Everybody’s always talking at me**

**Everybody’s trying to get in my head**

**I wanna listen to my own heart talking**

**I need to count on myself instead**

 

**Did you ever**

**Lose yourself to get what you want?**

**Did you ever**

**Get on a ride, then wanna get off?**

 

**Did you ever push away the ones**

**You should’ve held close?**

**Did you ever let go?**

**Did you ever not know?**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**I’m not gonna stop, that’s who I am**

**I’ll give it all I got, that is my plan**

**Will I find what I lost? You know you can**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,**

**(Bet on me)**

**I wanna make it right, that is the way**

**To turn my life around, today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

 

**How will I know if there’s a path worth taking?**

**Should I question every move I make?**

**With all I’ve lost, may heart is breaking**

**I don’t wanna make the same mistake**

 

**Did you ever**

**Doubt your dream will ever come true?**

**Did you ever**

**Blame the world and never blame you?**

 

**I will never**

**Try to live a lie again**

**I don’t wanna win this game**

**If I can’t play it may way**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**I’m not gonna stop, that’s who I am**

**I’ll give it all I got, that is my plan**

**Will I find what I lost? You know you can**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

**I wanna make it right, that is the way**

**To turn my life around, today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who mean what I say?**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

 

**Hold, hold up, give me room to think**

**Bring it on down**

**Gotta work on my swing**

**Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold Up**

 

**It’s no good at all to see yourself**

**And not recognize your face**

**Out on my own, it’s such a scary place**

**The answers are all inside of me**

**All I gotta do is believe**

 

**I’m not gonna stop**

**Not gonna stop ‘till I get my shot**

**That’s which I am, that is my plan**

**Will I end up on top? You can,**

 

**Bet on it, bet on it**

**Bet on it, bet on  it**

**You can bet on it, bet on it**

**Bet on it, bet on  it**

 

**I wanna make it right, that is the way**

**To turn my life around, today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**

**Bet on  it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on  it**

**You can bet on me.**

 They finish off strong and the crowd goes wild. Sam laughs. “Man hear them cheer!” Sam yells over the crowd. “Well should make our own CD’S.” Clint the says. “That is actually a good idea.” Bucky says. The group smiles and walks back stage. “That was amazing Buck!” Steve shouts. Bucky smiles and fights off the blush but failing miserably. “Thanks Steve.” He says and smiles shyly at him. “I need to go home and sleep.” Bucky says as he yawns. The others chuckles and agrees. “Damn, we just made two thousand cash just because of your song Buck.” Sam says then splits it evenly with the group. 

“Who knows? Maybe we can be a professional singing group soon. I like Clint’s idea. We should do that.” Bucky says.  Clint smiles, clearly proud of himself. “Can’t I could ever with you?” Steve asks. Bucky looks over. “I thought you were going home to Sharon.” Bucky says and ignores the stab of pain that ran through his heart. “Yeah, but I want to hang out with my best friend.” Steve says and grins. Bucky fakes a smiles. It should be him. He should be Steve’s boyfriend. Stop it brain. It was in the past, forget about it. Bucky sighs then nods. “Sure, why not?” He says.

Together they walk down the street in a comfortable silence. Bucky fights against his heart to stop hurting. He has Brock now, but it will never be the same anymore. The walk inside Bucky’s apartment to and sit down at on the couch. It was Steve who talks first, breaking the tension  in the room. “What’s wrong Buck? You never have been this distant from me in a long time. What happened?” He asks and Bucky closes his eyes. He really doesn’t want to have this talk. Especially not with Steve.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Bucky mutters and shifts uncomfortably.  Steve raised an eye row.  Bucky sighs. “You won’t stop pestering me until I say it won’t you?” He says knowing his replies already. Steve nods. “I wrote someone a song to tell them I love him and he got the wrong message and asked somebody out instead.” He says leaving Steve and Sharon names out. Steve looks at him sadly. Who would break Bucky’s heart in that way. That guy is a douche and should be punched. “That bastard.” Steve says and Bucky only shrugs. 

“I’m used to it by now. I will get over it.” He says. “You still don’t deserve that. You shouldn’t be heart broken.” Steve says. Bucky sighs and then yawns. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bed.” Bucky says and walks into the bedroom.

Surprisingly Steve follows him. “Uhhh, Steve what are you doing? “ He asks confused but his heart still beats fast. “Remember when we used to cuddle when you were upset?” Steve asks and Bucky smiles softly.  Bucky climbs onto his bed and cuddles into Steve has he wraps his arms around the brunette. 

Bucky lays his head onto Steve’s chest and relaxes. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. He looks up to see Steve with closed eyes. “Steve?” Bucky tests and waits for an answer. He didn’t reply so Bucky continued.  Needed this to get off his chest and Steve won’t totally know. 

“You don’t understand. I love you but you keep repeating of breaking my heart. I wrote you that song and at first I wasn’t going to even sing it, but the others convinced me to. But you went and shattered my heart by asking Sharon out. You didn’t even listen to the song. I was your only best friend at the age of ten. I love you but you don’t love me that way. I understand but I am just having a hard time with my heart. I’m sorry that I thought that we had something special. But I’m glad that you are happy with Sharon. Even though I’m not.” Bucky voice cracks in the middle and the end.

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. Steve however opens his eyes and fights the tears back. It was him? It was him who broke Bucky’s heart and he didn’t even know. Steve closes his eyes. The only thing that keeps running through his head was, I’m sorry Bucky. I am so, so sorry. Steve holds onto Bucky tighter and looks down at the softly sleeping brunette. He was in love with Bucky, but he didn’t think that he could have a chance. He shouldn’t have been a coward and just told Bucky everything. He is now the one responsible for making Bucky heart broken.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bucky woke up alone in bed. He was confused. He was a usually light sleeper and always woke up when someone came or left his room. He looks around and sits up straighter. “Steve?” He calls out. No answer. Bucky furrows his eyebrows and walks around his apartment. Then he realizes with a sunken heart that he left. “Probably had a meeting or something.” He mutters to himself. He looks at his living room table and saw a note laying erected with his name on it. It was in Steve’s handwriting.  Bucky nervously opens the note and begins to read it.

_Buck,_

_I have something to tell you. I don’t think we should talk anymore. Sharon notices how close we are and she always think I am cheating on her. I argued of course, but then realize that she may be right. You won’t see me in a while and you have every right to be heart broken and angry at me._

_I am sorry that this as to happen but I love her. I heard you last night when you thought I was asleep…. I’m sorry that it was me who broke your heart. Goodbye Bucky._

_Steve._

Tears fall down his cheeks and he sniffles. “Thanks a fucking lot Steve!” He growls and squeezes his eyes shut. The tears continue falling and he growls. “Damn it! I am just so fucking weak!” He yells at himself. Bucky sniffles and wipes at his eyes. There was a knock on the door and he couldn’t bring himself to go to the door to see who it is. Must be a friend since the door opened. “Bucky?” Says a female voice. Sounds like Wanda. 

She walks in and sees Bucky. “Oh Bucky. What happened?” She asks. Bucky says nothing and hand over the note. She slowly takes it then reads the note. She slowly sits down. “I’m so sorry that this is happening to you.” She whispers. Bucky just stares at the floor then shrugs. “It’s part of life.  Dreams are just stupid.” He says bitterly. Wanda sighs and pulls him into a hug. “You still have your friends. That is why I hate relationships. They always break your heart.”

“Your right. Thanks Wanda. I will be back.” Bucky says and grabs his coat and throws on his shoes. She smiles and gets ready herself. Bucky grabs his phone, wallet, and his apartment keys and walks out of the door with Wanda. “I see you on Saturday.” Wanda says and Bucky turns to give her a double big thumbs up and continues walking on his way. 

Bucky walks into the Barber Shop and heads straight to Darcy. She looked surprised. “Cut it off. I want my short hair back.” He says. She pouted but nods.  Bucky slumps into the seat and she grabs the scissors and starts to work right away. After about half an hour she shows him a mirror and he smiles. Nothing will remind him of Steve now. He can’t have a say in it anymore.

Bucky pays for it then kisses her on the cheek. “Thank you Dance.” He whispers and she smiles. “Of course.” She says cheerfully. Bucky grins says and walks out. He was still grinning, happy with himself when he entered the apartment to see Brock. He was standing in the middle of the living room glaring at him. “Uhhh hi. What is wrong?” Bucky asks clearly nervous. “Take a guess.” He growls. Bucky mind blanks. At does Brock have against him to be angry at him? Was it his hair? “Are you angry that I cut my hair?” He asks. Brock shakes his head. Bucky looks down and concentrates harder. 

All of a sudden Brock storms up and smacks his hands loudly against the wall on either side of Bucky’s head. The brunette yelps and stares at Brock scared. “You thought you could cheat on me? Huh!” He growls. Bucky was shocked. “No! I would never.” He says frantically. Brock rears and slaps Bucky. He cries out and puts his hand onto his cheek. Brock growls and Bucky squeezes his eyes shut when the man brings his face closer to his. 

Bucky whimpered and his body begins to tremble. “You are Mine! “ Brock yells. Bucky anger flares and he uses Brock back. “Fuck you! I am not yours! Get OUT!  I don’t love people who hits me.” Bucky yells. Brock looks straightens up and snarls. “We are not done talking about this.” He growls and leaves the apartment. Bucky flinches when  the door closes with a loud slam and he burst into tears. 

Bucky slides down the wall and brings his knees close to his chest. Bucky wails and flinches. Oh god was he scared. His body was shaking like crazy and his hand trembles as  he reaches for his phone. He doesn’t know who to call since Steve hates him now. His phone lands beside his feet as his heart shatters even more. He no longer has a boyfriend or a best friend. He doesn’t know what to do. 

He decides to call Natasha. She will help him. He sniffles as he brings the phone to his ear and waits for her to pick up the phone. More tears fall and she answers. “Hello?” She says. Bucky holds his breath and breathes out to calm himself down. “Natasha. “ He says and sniffles. “Bucky, what’s wrong? Did something happen. I have Clint and Sam with me.” She says. Bucky curses himself. Of course she was busy. “No I- Never mind.  It’s stupid. Have a good time.” He says quickly and hangs up. The tears fall and he chokes. God damn it, he has no one to talk to.

Bucky sniffles and gets a text. 

LOKI: Dude, I’m back in town. Want some coke?

Bucky stares at the text. It has been a while since had drugs. Last time he promised Steve he wouldn’t since he accidently over dosed himself. You know what, fuck it. He is going to have some fun, he deserves it. 

BUCKY: Come on over and bring it with you. I seriously need some.  

Not too long there was a knock on the door. He smirks when Loki comes in with five full small bags full of the drug. Loki smirks. “Let’s start the real fun.” He says. After an hour one bag was empty and they were laughing like crazy maniacs. “Dude I need to get out.” Loki says then shows a text about someone needing the stuff. “Okay, get out of here.” Bucky says then laughs as Loki trips on the way out.  

God he felt fucking fantastic! He smiles and closes his eyes. Fuck nobody can fucking ruin his mood. The door opens again and he giggles. He looks up to see Natasha and Sam. “Guys! Come have some fun with me!” He exclaims happily. Natasha smiles sadly when  she sees what he was doing. “Oh Buck. I thought you stopped this.” She says. “Dude. This stuff is awesome. I feel fucking great! “ Bucky says then trips and stumbles then bursts into laughter. 

Sam grabs his arm. “Maybe you should head to bed.” Sam says and both Natasha and Sam guides him to the bedroom. “My cheek fucking hurts. Owwww.” He says then rubs at it. “Why does your cheek hurt?” Sam asks confused. “The drug was supposed to take the pain away.” He whined. Natasha stops him. “Bucky, why does your cheek hurt.” She says slow, you so Bucky will understand. He giggles when he flops onto the bed. 

“You know what sucks. Is the fact that my ex, thinks I was cheating. Like dude I just got my hair cut. He didn’t believe me then he slaps me. Dude it hurts. Like I was scared but then I was so cool and yelled at him and he walked out!” He giggles and then groans. “Then Steve, the big asshole left me saying he doesn’t want to be my best friend anymore.” He mumbles then looks like he is about to cry. 

“No! This stuff is supposed to make me happy not depressed.  I did this to get the sadness away from Me!  Say something funny, then I will be happy again.” Bucky says then smiles. Sam and Natasha look at each other in shock at Bucky’s confession.  He would have told them if Bucky wasn’t high. “Come on, you need some sleep.” Sam says.

“But I’m not Tired!” He whines. Natasha lays down beside him. She knows what Bucky is like. She runs her fingers through his hair and he nearly purrs and clings onto her side. She hums a soft lullaby and Bucky dozes off into sleep. Every once in a while he would whimper and flinch. Both Sam and Natasha could see that the bruise was forming onto Bucky’s cheek. It was a big nasty one. 

Sam instantly walks out and whips his phone out and calls Steve. “Rogers.” He answers. “What the hell do you think you are doing. We just found Bucky high as fuck with a fucking handprint bruise on his cheek. He had no one to call!” Sam hisses quietly. Sam heard Steve gasp and curse at himself. “I needed time to think things over.” Steve says softly. 

“Yeah well  you better think fast boy because he is nothing without you. He was ten years sober. Ten fucking years. You and Rumlow were the ones who made him break it.” Sam says angrily. “Why did he do it?” Steve asks and from the tone of his voice, he was nervous and bracing himself for the answer. “Because he needed to get himself away from the pain. At least for a few hours.” Sam says sadly. “God this is my fault. I will talk to him on Saturday. Today is Thursday after all.” Steve says. Sam nods. “Good, because even you don’t love him like he loves you, he needs you.” Sam says defeated. “That is the problem. I listened to that song more closely. I was a idiot. I do love him with all my heart. I broke it off with Sharon.” Steve says. 

Sam was surprised. “Alright. I need to go see how he and Natasha are doing. She found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her this whole time.” Sam says. “Poor Natasha, will she be okay?” Steve asks. Sam sighs. “Yeah, she will be. I talk more about it later alright?” Sam says. “Yeah. Goodbye.” Steve says and hangs up. Sam ends the call and walks back into the bedroom. Tonight was going to be a long night.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Bucky groans at the pain in his head. Problem with drugs, the aftermath fucking sucks. He feels a warm clothes placed on his forehead. Who the hell was in his apartment. He opens his eyes and sees Natasha. “Tasha?” He says. She smiles. “I thought you were done with the drugs. Until you told me and Sam why you did it.” She says. Bucky was confused. He did? “What did I tell you guys?” He asks as Sam walks in. “That Brock smacked you and that Steve left and doesn’t want to be your best friend anymore.” He says bluntly. Bucky flinches and touches his cheek only for him to flinch and hiss in pain at the touch. He stumbles into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

Jesus he was a mess. Not to me tonight the huge fucking bruise on his cheek. If you looked closely he could see the handprint. “Ouch.” He says weakly. He turns to the shower and turns it on. He hops in the shower after he took his clothes off and just stands under the spray. Holy shit did his cheek hurt. Even the water that was trailing down the bruised cheek made it sting. 

He turns the water off for after he washes his short hair now and wraps a towel around his waist. “Holy shit does it hurt.” He mutters and Sam hands over a cream. “This will make the bruise go away.” He says. Bucky nods and lightly applies it on. Bucky sighs as the calming effects come on. 

It was soon when the bruise died down. It was now a yellow and smaller. “Wow that is a miracle.” He says amazed. “I know.” Sam says and smiles. “Well, we got to go. Just take it easy. And call us if anything happens.” Natasha says. Bucky nods. “Of course.” He says and shuts the door after bidding them a farewell goodbye. 

Bucky should have known that Brock was going to come back. He really should have asked Sam and Natasha to stay for the night. It was around ten at night when there was a knock on the door. Bucky should have looked through the peephole. How stupid can he be? Bucky opens the door then squeaks and tries to slam the door closed but it was too late.

Brock comes in drunk as fuck. “Hey sexy come here.” He slurs. Bucky backs up until he hits the wall and in the fucking corner too. He was trapped.  Brock comes closer until he was against the brunette. Bucky puts his hands onto Brock’s chest. “Brock go away. You’re drunk. You don’t know what you are doing.” Bucky says scared.

Brock grips the smaller brunettes hips. “Of course I do.” He says and kisses Bucky. Bucky turns his head and the other man growls. “Now sweetheart we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He growls. Bucky panics and kicks his shin and tries to run. Brock slams him back against the wall. Bucky cries out. “No please!” He yells hoping that someone will hear him. Brock smacks Bucky once again and out of no where duct tapes his mouth. Where the fuck did he get the duct tape. 

Bucky screams under the tape and his hands were also taped together. He struggles as Brock picks him up and tosses him onto the bed. “Looks like we are doing this the hard way. Bucky uses his feet to scratch, blending off the bed. Brock grips his hips tightly. Brock growls and ties his hands to the headboard of his bed. Tears started to fall down Bucky’s cheeks and he thrashes around. Oh god no please. 

Brock rips off Bucky’s shirt and unbuckles his jeans and pulls both Bucky’s jeans and boxers off in one move. He was now laying naked in front of the monster’s eyes.  Brock runs his hands up the brunettes inner thighs. “God I missed this ass. So fucking hot.” He growls and he screams under the tape. Still struggling Brock rears and smacks Bucky again. The muffled scream was all that could be heard. He strips his own clothes off and spreads Bucky’s thigh. Bucky closes them. Bucky was not going to do this. He is going down fighting with everything he had. 

Brock growls and smacks Bucky once again. The smaller brunette gasps from the intense pain and Brock gets in between his thighs. Bucky sobs as Brock grabs the lube, thank god he wasn’t going in dry it would have way more painful if he went in dry. Brock smirks. “Thought you were safe huh? Sorry princess but you are mine.” He says then pushes in. Bucky screams and his body spasms. He didn’t even stretch him and it fucking hurts. Brock bottoms out and groans. More tears fall and the man on top of him starts moving. 

A high pitched pained whine filled the room and Rumlow sets a harsh fast brutal pace. The whining gets louder as pain fills Bucky’s body. It was painful. Suddenly he felt something wet spilling down his thighs. Bucky knew it was blood he could smell the metallic tang of it. Brock groans and grabs onto the headboard to make his thrusts even more powerful.  Bucky arches his back to get away from the pain but every thrust had him sliding up and down the now slippery bedsheets. 

Bucky freezes when he hears his apartment door open. He is Saved!  Oh thank god! “Brock. Dude where are you at?” Says a male voice.  Bucky slumps down. He isn’t saved. Two more footsteps walk down the hallway. Two more came to probably rape him as well. Bucky still struggles and his voice was muffled from the duct tape. They come in. “Oh shit. Man is that our whore for the night. Fuck he is hot.” Exclaims one of them. Bucky shakes his head and still struggles. “I got the drug.” One of them says and holds the needle up. Bucky eyes widened. They are going to drug him! The man walks up and plunges the needle in Bucky’s neck. The effects hit him almost immediately. Why can’t he move? 

One of the men strips and cut the duct tape off. His arms flop and he stays silent. Why can’t he fucking speak?! They move him around and the guy slips his cock inside Bucky’s mouth. The man moans. “Oh fuck he sucks cock good.” He says and Bucky realizes that he is sucking but can’t seem to stop. The tears continue to fall. At least his body can do something.

The man holds his head as the older man fucking his mouth.  He stops when the man forces his cock down his throat and the brunettes nose was in the man’s pelvis hair. Tears still trail down his cheeks. Brock was still thrusting. “Hey Jack. There is still room.” He says and smirks. “Oh fuck yeah.” Jack says and strips. He pumps his dick a couple of times to get hard and lines up. Bucky manages to still make a pained noise when the other man thrusts in at the same time as both dicks pound against his prostate. 

All you could hear in the room was skin slapping together, moans and grunts. Bucky however stays silent from the drug and the tears keep falling. Even more blood run down his thighs. Soon enough they all cummed but Bucky finds out that they weren’t done with him. They put him on his knees on the floor and each take turns fucking his mouth. Bucky that hurts from being pounded and seems like the one that used only his mouth wants a turn with his ass. They got him bending over the bed with Bucky on a man’s mouth with Jack thrusting and inside his mouth while the other man is thrusting inside of his hole. Both blood and cum run down his legs and his chin and mouth was covered in drool, cum and now blood. 

Soon enough they finished and insulted him while beating on him then gets dressed and leaves the apartment. Bucky was lifted drugged and laying on the bed shivering from the cold.

Once the drug wore off the pain came. It was worse than it was during the rape and he drags himself to the shower and having the cold water run over his body. Bucky scrubs and scrubs but couldn’t get the feeling of there hands off of him. He gave up and landed on his knees and his hands covering his face sobbing and suffering from the aftermath. His body hurts. So, so much. 

After a couple of hours he turned the water off and wraps a towel around him. He stares at his bed and strips the bedsheets off slowly and turns the mattress over. He didn’t have the money to buy a new one. He once again cries as he scrub and scrubs at the floors and uses mouthwash to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. He cries and shakes until the sun rose. After he changed then strips it off in a rush and hops back in the shower the tenth time during the night to get that feeling of hands off for of his body again. 

Afterwards he looks in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had bruises littered on his hips, his thighs, his chest, neck, face and on his back. He looked disgusting. No wonder why Steve doesn’t love him. Who would? With that he turns and vomits everything Inn his stomach into the toilet and once again breaks down and cries. 

Oh god. It was Saturday. How is he going to sing. He tries his voice but it was painful and very broken. He manages to get some clothes on and turn on the kettle. He slowly sits on the couch and almost screams in pain. It turns out he has to lay on his side. He sniffles and calls Steve. “Rogers.” He answers. Why is he calling. He doesn’t love him, nobody will. “This is Steve.” He replies. Bucky shakes his head. He can’t speak. He just can’t.

“Bucky?” Steve says and Bucky whimpers. He hangs up and scolds himself for even calling. Steve doesn’t want to be his best friend anymore. He loves Sharon not Bucky. God he was truly broken. 

He regained his voice by the time he had to leave. He can talk now and everything seems to hurt less. He uses foundation to cover the bruises and looks, so like he wasn’t beaten or rape. He fakes a smile that he is pretty good at but knows that his friends will read him like a open book. He just hopes that they won’t say anything.  He enters slowly and looks at the ground. He ignores the cheering and walks to the stage. He doesn’t have it in him to even smile.

The others frown but don’t say anything. Natasha walks up. “Are we singing the song we have planned?” She asks excited. She was excited to sing this song for a whole week. He nods and clears his throat. “Yeah.” He says and sets up. He looks out at the crowd and sees Steve. So he did decide to keep his promise. He also sees Brock and he nearly flinches. “Hey guys, how are you doing? Mine was a rough week.” He says slowly. The crowd had a few good cheers but the others agreed with Bucky about having a rough week. Only if they knew what suffering he is going through. 

“That’s good. Well Natasha and I have a song so let’s get to it.” He says and looks at the others. They nod and start the song. Bucky sits at the piano and manages to hide his flinch of pain and starts to play.

**Bucky:**

**Feeling used**

**But I’m**

**Still missing you**

**And I can’t**

**See the end of this**

**Just wanna feel your kiss**

**Against my lips**

**And now all this time**

**Is passing by**

**But I still can’t seem to tell you why**

**It hurts every time I see you**

**Realize how much I need you**

 

**[Chorus:] Buck-**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I love you**

**Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I want you**

**You want her, you need her**

**And I’ll never be her.**

 

**Natasha:**

**I miss you when I can’t sleep**

**Or right after coffee**

**Or right when I can’t eat**

**I miss you in my front seat**

**Still got sand in my sweaters**

**From nights we don’t remember**

**Do you miss me like I miss you?**

**Fucked around and got attached to you**

**Friends can break your heart too,**

**And I’m always tired but never of you**

**If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn’t like that shit**

**I put this reel out, but you wouldn’t bite that shit**

**I type a text but then I never mind that shit**

**Oh, oh, keep it on the low**

**You’re still in love with me but your friends don’t know**

**If you wanted me you would say so**

**And if I were you, I would never let me go**

 

**[Chorus:] Bucky:**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that love you**

**Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I want you**

**You want her, you need her**

**And I’ll never be her**

 

**Natasha:**

**I don’t mean you no harm**

**I just miss you on my arm**

**Wedding bells were just alarms**

**Caution tape around my heart**

**You ever wonder what we could have been?**

**You said you wouldn’t but you fucking did**

**Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix**

**Now all my drinks and all my feelings are fucking mixed**

**Always missing people that I shouldn’t be missing**

**Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance**

**I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing**

**But I learned from my dad that it’s good to have feelings**

**When love and trust are gone**

**I guess that is moving on**

**Everything I do right does me wrong**

**So every lonely night I sing this song**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**Bucky and Natasha:**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I love you**

**Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I want you**

**You want her, you need her**

**And I’ll never be her**

 

**Natasha and Bucky**

**All alone I watch you watch her**

**Like she’s the only girl you’ve ever seen**

**You don’t care you never did**

**You don’t give a damn about me**

**Yeah all alone I watch you watch her**

**She is the only thing you ever seen**

**How is it you never notice**

**That you’re slowly killing me**

 

**[Chorus:] Bucky**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I love you**

**Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you**

**I hate you, I love you**

**I hate that I want you**

**You want her, you need her**

**And I’ll never be her.**

 

The crowd goes wild once again. Bucky sighs relieved that his throat didn’t give out. It hurts like hell. He coughs and puts the back of his hand against his mouth and continues coughing. Natasha smiles excited and looks back to Bucky. He was still coughing and puts a thumb up. She furrows her eyebrows and he quickly walks backstage to grab a water bottle. He grabs one and waits for the coughing to go by. He finally stops and now his throat was on fire. He winces and opens the water bottle.  He looks at his hand to see indeed there was blood and he wipes it away on his black jeans when the group arrives. 

“Hey are you Alright?” Tony asks. Bucky takes a few sips of water. But once he breathes in to answer Tony he ends up in another coughing fit. It was more rough and violent than the last one. Bucky sits down and flinches at the pain that lucked up his spine and uses a tissue to cover his mouth. “Jesus.” Clint says and pats his back. Bucky couldn’t breath and his breath his hitching. 

He heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again. “Bucky?” Steve. It was Steve. Bucky body was trembling and his lungs was starting to hurt. He gasps for breath and is turning paler and more paler. Bucky shakes his head and the tears start to fall. God he knew it was such a bad idea to sing. He should have stayed home. He really should have.

The only thing Bucky could remember was Steve rushing over and catching him before he fell onto the floor. In the background was Brock Rumlow smirking and everything turned dark.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The group was waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. “Guys I don’t like it, why would Bucky collapse like that?” Clint asks. Steve shrugs. Sam sighs. “He as been feeling stressed. Like I mean on Thursday, Natasha and I found out that Brock is abusing Bucky.” He starts. “I knew I didn’t like the way he eyed Bucky.” Steve grumbles. “He seemed find on Friday,  so I don’t know.” Sam says. 

“How long were you with him on Friday?” A doctor asks. He had dark hair with glasses. “Natasha and I left at about five in the evening, why?” He asks. The doctor sighs and straightens up. “My name is Bruce Banner and I was the one checking over Mr. Barnes.” He says. Everyone stands. “How is he Doc?” Clint asks. “Not well I’m afraid. He was dehydrated first of all. Over stressed was another thing. Look the thing I was taught to do is to checked to see if the patient is a victim.” He says.

“Alright victims  of what?” Tony asks. “Of abuse. Physical, emotional or sexual. Found out he is a victim of all three.” He says. “What do you mean? “ Wanda asks scared. “Bruises all over his body. His emotional levels are high and Umm her also as personal damage. He looks to be raped after injected with a drug that was still affecting his body and I scanned his emotional levels and other things. It looks like to be three males.” He finishes. 

“Oh my God. “ Wanda says and slumps down in her seat. “Jesus.” Clint mutters to himself and Natasha looks like she is about to cry. Steve himself wanted to throw up. He should have been there. He should have went to Bucky once he found out he was in love with him. Steve wraps a arm around Natasha when she fully sobbed. Natasha never cries so everyone was surprised.  “Can’t we see him?” Steve asks.

Bruce nods. “He is not awake though.” He says as he walks down the hall. He opens a hospital door and they file inside. Bucky was laying on the bed. With his make up washed off they saw the bruises on his face. Steve sits down and holds Bucky’s hand gently. It was Natasha who sat on the other chair looking miserable while Sam puts his hand onto her shoulder. Natasha places her hand over top of Samos hand that was resting on her shoulder.

“I promised him nothing will hurt him. I broke it.” She whispers. Clint sighs. “We all promised him Nat.” Tony says softly. They sniffle and the group sits down. Bucky was peacefully sleeping, probably to sleep the drugs off but to turn his brain off is a good thing. He had suffered a lot during the week. Although his breathing was more like wheezes. “What’s wrong with his breathing?” Tony asks. Bruce inwardly winches. “His throat has some damage. I don’t think you want to know what from.” He says softly. Natasha clenches her hands into fists. “Next time I see Brock Rumlow he won’t see the light of day again.” She growls fiercely.

Bruce looks up. “Brock Rumlow. Is he the one that as been  abusing him?” He asks. The group nods. Bruce nods and writes it down. Once we find the other two, I assume you want to know who they are.” He says while raising an eyebrow. “Yes.” Tony says.  Bruce nods then walks out of the room.

The group stayed like that for several hours, refusing to leave the brunettes side. Bucky hand twitches and his breath stops for a second then breath in again, signaling that Bucky is waking up. The group edge closer watching for any sighs of pain. At last after a few minutes his eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a second then looks around the room. “What happened?” He asks roughly when  he realizes that everyone was in the room.

“You were in a violent coughing fit and passed out on us. Why didn’t you tell us what happened on Friday night?” Natasha asks.  Bucky looks away and turns on his side. “I want to be alone right now.” He says. A nurse came in. “You heard the patient. He wants to be alone so shoo, shoo.” She says and ushers the others out. They look at each other. 

Bucky let’s the tears fall. Soon his mom and sister will find out and will be disgusted and never talk to him again. The tears continue to fall and he whimpers pathetically. Soon enough he will get out of this hospital then he can move away and maybe even make a CD since everyone loves him singing. If he can properly sing again. He wouldn’t know what to do in life if he can’t sing again. 

The tears still fall. He was tired of crying. He is no longer showing his weaknesses, people only go after you when they find out what your weakness is.

Bucky had enough. 

It was three days later when he was finally allowed out of the god awful place. He was strong now and nothing is going to break him. He won’t allow it anymore. They found the three men. Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins and Daniel Dandy. Bucky just didn’t care anymore while the rest of the group fumes. It was Wednesday and he still wanted to go to the bar and sing his heart out. 

His throat healed nicely and he was still able to sing like nothing happened. Bucky was so, so glad about that. Bucky was able to go home even though the rest of his friends didn’t want him to. Steve talks to him again but apologizes and feels a huge amount of guilt for what he did to him. Bucky didn’t care. But of course his heart filled with hope again even though it shouldn’t. 

Bucky was home right now cleaning his place up. He made sure to wash the floors, the walls, his whole entire bedroom….. Okay so he might have a touch of OCD. It just bugs him and likes to keep things organized. Not his fault. Bucky finally sits down onto the couch exhausted from those hours of cleaning. Bucky lays his head back and closes his eyes. Just a few minutes of relaxation will do him good. Up until there was a knock on the door.

Bucky nearly groans and walks to the door. This time he checked through the peephole to see who it was. Steve? What the hell was Steve doing here. Last time he saw him was when Steve didn’t want to be his friend anymore. Bucky sighs and unlocks the door with the five locks. Okay, so he is paranoid, get over it. Bucky slowly opens the door to blink when he sees a huge bouquet of red roses. “Uhhh Steve, what are you doing?” He asks confused. 

Steve smiles. “These are for you.” He says and hands the roses to the brunette. Bucky takes them and opens the door wider. Steve walks inside and whistles. “Clean. I like it.” He says. Bucky glares at him with really no fire behind it. He puts the roses in a vase and then quickly walks back to his door. Steve watched with his eyebrows furrowed as Bucky locks his door. 

“So umm you didn’t answer my question.” He says. Steve smiles softly and sighs. “I want to tell you something. I couldn’t wait and have to tell you now. I am a big idiot.” He says. Bucky raises an eyebrow. “I should have known and I ran away instead of talking with you about it like adults.” He says. 

“Steve,  I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?” He asks with his heart pounding. Steve steps closer and cups Bucky’s cheek. “What I’m trying to say here is that I love you.” He whispers then brings the brunette into there first kiss. Steve’s lips where so soft and at this point his heart was pounding so hard that the blonde could hear his heartbeat. Steve pulls away and Bucky shudders. “What about Sharon?” He asks nearly whimpering. 

“She was cheating on me. I don’t care about her. You, only you I care about.” Steve says and kisses Bucky once again. This time he does whimper and grabs a fistula of his shirt and clings onto him. Bucky had been dreaming of this moment for so long that he was sure this was a hallucination. It was finally true or was this a joke? He doesn’t know. 

Steve pulls away and stays close. Bucky looks away and closes his eyes. Steve smiles and kisses the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Hey look at me.” Steve says. Bucky opens his eyes and looks into Steve’s baby blue eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. I knew deep down I love you I just didn’t know it until you sang that song and I listened to it three more times.” The blonde says. Bucky sniffles and a tear falls down his cheek. Steve wipes it away with his thumb. Steve stares into the brunettes eyes with such love and care in his eyes and tilts Bucky’s head up and kisses him. This kiss was much deeper and way more passionate.

Bucky feels like he could fly. He felt so safe and warm with Steve’s arms wrapped around his body and Bucky never felt so loved. Steve smiles and brings his now new lover close as Bucky puts his face into the blondes neck. 

♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤♧◇♡♤

Saturday came quickly. The passed two days were amazing. Steve was with him as much as possible. Bucky was running late and he was rushing. He grabs his guitar and locks his apartment door and quickly walks out of the building. His hair was becoming shaggy and he had to continuously wiping his bangs out off his eyes. He had two choices. Either get it cut again or let it grow out.   

Bucky was going to have to ask Steve. Or maybe he should just let it be like this. 

Bucky enters the bar. “Hey. Running a bit late huh?” Bruce asks. Bucky grins. “Yeah. Happens.” He says and walks towards the stage and Tony stops him.

 “We have a surprise for you.” Tony says and grins. Bucky raises an eyebrow. “I thought everyone knows that I hate surprises.” The brunette says. Clint bounds up. “Yes we know but you will like it. I promise.” He says. Bucky gives them both a look but then sighs. “Fine. It better be a good one.” He says. They both nod and hop back onto stage. 

“Today we have a surprise and I really hope you like it.” Tony says then backs up. The music starts and Steve comes out. Oh no. 

**Yeah, hey, yeah**

 

**There is no reason you should feel like this**

**I know that I am the only one to blame**

**I feel you agony, it’s hidden in your kiss**

**Oh**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**Whatever you say, whatever you do**

**There will be good times waiting for you**

**Whatever you hear, I won’t disappear**

**I promise you that,**

**I promise you that**

 

**I never said that I can change the world**

**But if you gave me the chance that I deserve**

**I know that in your heart**

**You can forgive me**

**Ooh**

 

**[Chorus:]**

**Whatever you say, whatever you do**

**There will be good times waiting for you**

**Whatever you hear, I won’t disappear**

**I promise you that,**

**I promise you that**

 

**We had times only a fool could miss**

**Still there is times to turn it around**

**I’m not saying it’s an easy thing**

**Let me show you**

**I promise you that**

**Ooh, yeah**

 

**[Chorus:] x2**

**Whatever ever you say, whatever you do**

**There will be good times waiting for you**

**(There will be good times)**

**Whatever you hear, I won’t disappear**

**(Whatever you hear)**

**I promise you that,**

**I promise you that**

**Whatever you say, whatever you do**

**(Whatever)**

**There will be good times waiting for you**

**(There will be good times)**

**Whatever you hear, I won’t disappear**

**(Whatever you hear)**

**I promise you that,**

**I promise you that**

 

**Whatever you say, whatever you do**

**There will be good times waiting for you**

**Whatever you hear, I won’t disappear**

**I promise you that,**

**I promise you that**

 

There was tears in Bucky’s eyes when he finishes,. The crowd cheers but they have no idea who the song was for and why. Bucky likes how it was there little secret, there own private moment. He claps with them and Steve walks backstage and Bucky soon follows.  Steve wraps his arms around the brunette and he let a couple of the tears fall. “Steve you god damn  romantic punk.” He mutters with a high blush on his cheeks. 

Steve chuckles and Bucky lays his head onto the blondes chest to hide from embarrassment. Steve chuckles and pulls him closer. “I love you.” He whispers. Bucky smiles. “I love you too.” He says and they quickly kiss. The group smiles. There friend was finally happy. Even though he suffered a lot, in the end he got Steve and they never have seen Bucky so happy. 

For once they were very proud. Steve has fixed the problem and now they were together.

 

Forever.

 


End file.
